Forum:Havelock - admin
Witajcie! W tym oto temacie chciałbym Was poinformować o moim kandydacie na nowego admina. Jest niż użytkownik Havelock. Jest pracowitym, inteligentnym, dorosłym userem, któremu edycje szybko rosną i to dobry sposób. Potrafi swoje zdanie poprzeć odpowiednimy argumentami. Jesteście za?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:36, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Jestem przeciwna temu, gdyż DP został wybrany wolą użytkowników, a Ty bez prawnie odebrałeś mu admina, po drugie mniemam, że zrobiłeś to bo było Ci nie wygodnie, gdyż dostałeś od niego ostrzeżenie za obrazę usera, a w zamian DP wstawiasz swojego usera bo ten będzie Ci bardziej odpowiadał, po trzecie on jest nowy i od razu admina nie powinien dostać, po czwarte rozumiem gdyby DP był nie aktywny i wtedy byś odebrał mu prawa, ale on cały czas był aktywny, więc nie miałeś prawa tego robić i sądzę, że jesteś winien zwrócenie mu admina. [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 18:07, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Devapath otrzymał ostrzeżenie na temat na swoich edycji i tego, że jeśli się nie poprawią to straci admina, na co zamiast poprawić się w edytowaniu postanowił puścić obelgę w moim kierunku. Prowadził również liczne wojny edycyjne ze mną, często bez argumentów i w rozmowach ze mną zachowywał się często jak dziecko. Ponadto jego edycje w większości polegają na dodawaniu kategorii, czemu możesz sama się przyjrzeć. Ponadto ostatnimi czasy Devapath nie wykonywał zbyt wielu edycji w artykułach i w rejestrze ostatnich edycji pojawiają się praktycznie edycje w profilu. Ponadto pomimo tego, że posiada niemal 3000 edycji stworzył zaledwie kilka artykułów, a użytkownicy głosowali na niego, pisząc jednocześnie, że chcą więcej artykułów przez niego stworzonych. Mówisz, że Havelock mi odpowiada i to jest jedyny powód. Dziewczyno popatrz się ile edycji wykonuje dziennie i jakiej jakości są to edycje. Ponadto wprowadził już wiele istotnych zmian na tej wiki i ciągle będą nowe. Czy długość edytowania ma wpływ na wybór admina? Nie sądzę, bo skoro edytuje dobrze, jest już dorosły, potrafi rzetelnie dyskutować i wiele wiele innych to taka osoba nadaje się na admina. Ponadto potrzeba nam ludzi, którzy znają się na programowaniu, a zdolność do posługiwania się Semantic MediaWiki jest bardzo istotna dla rozwoju wiki, naszej jak i każdej innej.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 12:11, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) GW, sam też dodajesz kategorie. Ja mam przynajmniej szacunek do innych userów. Napisałeś SnT, że jest głupia, a potem to usunąłeś. Zachowujesz się jak dziewczynka, która daje bana, jeśli ktoś kogoś obrazi, a sama bana sobie nie da. Zacząłem mało edytować po Twoim banie. [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'☠ Devapath ☯']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(write)']] 18:24, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) :Przed Twoim banem też mało edytowałeś. Tak, dodaję kategorię, ale przyglądnij się dokładniej zanim coś jeszcze powiesz. Dodaję ikony, zmieniam treść szablonów, dodają nową treść w artykule jeśli to konieczne, a nabijanie mnie nie rajcuje, jak zapewne Ciebie. Fakt, że jestem biurokratą z 11tys. edycji doskonale o tym świadczy. Czy osoba, która by nabijała zostałaby wybraną biurokratą? Nie sądzę.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 04:48, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Dostałeś biurę tylko dlatego, że ja i SnT nie chcieliśmy. [[Użytkownik:Devapath|'☠ Devapath ☯']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Devapath|'(write)']] 09:29, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) :SnT chciała biurę, ale wszyscy byli przeciwni temu. Również Tobie nie odpowiadało dawanie jej stanowiska biurokraty. W dodatku dawni admini również woleli mnie na biurę niż SnT. Świadczy to tylko o tym, że SnT przez większość czasu wszystkich ludzi irytuje, ale jak chce kogoś za przeproszeniem udupić to działa z wielkim fałszem. Innymi słowy jest to najbardziej dwulicowa twarz na tej wiki. Nie mówię tego, by kogoś obrazić, po prostu stwierdzam i analizuję fakty. Jeśli chciała coś to się przymilała itd, ale jak się jej coś nie podobało to obgadywała wszystko i wszystkich.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:21, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Obgadywałam tylko Ciebie i naprawdę nie rozumiem, czego tak długo przeżywasz to, że powiedziałam coś mojej siostrze. Ja wiem, że to o to jesteś zły itd ale daj spokój. I nie kłam mi tu o tym, że poprzedni mnie nie chcieli na biurę, bo ja wiem swoje, umiem rozmawiać z ludźmi. To Ty miałeś nie mieć biury i zrezygnowałam sama z admina, bo mnie oszukałeś. I mnie wszystkich. Jesteś no lifem i możesz dużo czasu poświęcić projektowi, jednak zasady grzeczności, wyrozumiałość i uczciwość GW, jako użytkownika, są ... nie są. Nie ma ich, toteż miałam zamiar nadzorować Twoje wybryki i przepraszać ludzi za Ciebie. Większość Twoich pojazdów jest sporym nieporozumieniem, czepianie się nowych jest bezsensem.[[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 12:47, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) :Tak, a pani SnT wydaje się jak zwykle, że jest przez wszystkich uwielbiana i każdy ją kocha. To skąd niby narzekania na Ciebie na gg, czy też niechęć administratorów do Twojego nadzoru? Dlaczego piszesz, że czepianie się nowych jest bezsensem, skoro sama jeszcze niedawno mówiłaś, że jest to jedna z lepszych rzeczy jakie robię. Innymi słowy: Jesteś zwykłą hipokrytką, która zależnie od sytuacji zakłada różne maski i przywdziewa się w różne role zależne od tego czy Ci jest to przydatne czy nie. Przez to zrażasz sobie ludzi, ponieważ raz jesteś za tym, co oni chcą, a później zaś przeciwko nim. Nawet nie wiem co powiedziałaś swojej siostrze i nie interesuje mnie to zbytnio. Prawdopodobnie tego nie pamiętam nawet, a co za tym idzie wątpię, by miało to jakikolwiek wpływ na moje decyzje. Nie znasz mnie, nie chcę Cię znać i Ty mnie też, więc nie nazywaj mnie no lifem, bo to jest obraza dla mnie. Myślę jednak, że na wiki potrzeba przede wszystkich pracujących użytkowników, a nie takich, których się za takich uważają (tam mówię o Tobie). Popatrz na wykaz swoich edycji, większość z nich to zwykłe prowokatorskie komentarze, dyskusje, które starają się wprowadzać konflikty. Poza tym, po raz kolejny rozpoczynasz spam, ponieważ wszczynasz dyskusję w temacie, który go nie dotyczy. Ale ze względu na to, że ja jestem trochę bardziej świadom tego, to powiem tyle, że jeśli nie będzie więcej sprzeciwów na temat Havelocka to zostanie adminem, bo jeden głos na nie, od użytkownika z 77 edycjami, z którego połowa jest w dyskusjach i są one bardzo stare to nie wiele znaczy, bo jak dla mnie to użytkownik taki pewnie nie jest zaznajomiony z sytuacją na wiki.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 08:19, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) GW ma biurę, bo wszystkich oszukał. Umowa brzmiała, że nie będzie miał biury. DP miał czas, sam GW mu go dał, a teraz go zabrał bez niczego. Havenlock, ok, dobrze edytuje itp, ale nie długo, a zapał każdy ma na początku, to, że jest dorosły też nie ma znaczenia. GW będzie się burzył na to, co napisałam, ale Havenlock na pewno to zrozumie, bo pokazał, że myśli. A GW ... usuwa komentarze, zamiast jak człowiek odpisywać. Po co dyskusja, skoro decyzja podjęta. Z resztą, Havenlock długo się adminem nie pocieszy, bo GW zabiera admina jak coś mu się nie podoba. Za co zabrano mi admina? Np. nie lubi mojej siostry ^^ W ogóle to, co robisz, jest żałosne. Całą wikię układasz dla siebie. Jesteś chamem, najpierw piszesz, żeby nie zrażać userów, a sam co robisz? Edycja dobra, to ta Twoja. Jesteś jedynym adminem, który nie potrafi dogadywać się z userami. Skoro SnT jest tak złym userem, to czemu wybrali ją na admina? Jest zła, bo zna gramatykę, interpunkcję i nie jest przydupasem? Straszne. A Havenlock? Życzę szczęścia, ale GW nastroje zmieniają się jak babie w ciąży, dlatego mimo tego, że Havenlock się nadaje to admin zostanie mu zabrany, po np. jak ma gorąco w pracy to nie tworzy artykułów o postaciach drugoplanowych. Uważam, że to za wcześnie, ale GW ma moje zdanie w poważaniu, jak już nie raz to pokazał. Tyle ode mnie. [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 11:43, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) :Witam, przynajmniej na razie uprawnienia Administratora są mi konieczne do edycji zablokowanych szablonów, których modyfikacja jest niezbędna do pełnego wykorzystania potęgi rozszerzenia Semantic MediaWiki. Innym rozwiązaniem byłoby ich odblokowanie, jednak wtedy każdy mógłby je zmieniać, co chyba nie byłoby najlepszym wyjściem. Gdyby dało się nadać samo uprawnienie edycji zablokowanych stron konkretnym użytkownikom — byłoby to moim zdaniem rozwiązanie idealne. Na tej wiki jestem faktycznie dość nowy, jednak potrzebuję uprawnień edycji szablonów, ponieważ proszenie adminów o aktualizację szablonów za każdym razem byłoby kłopotliwe. Ponadto wśród administratorów powinna być osoba, która zna się na zasadach polskiej pisowni w stopniu umożliwiającym przeprowadzenie rzetelnej korekty, skoro zdanie innych użytkowników zwykle nie jest brane pod uwagę, chyba że podadzą tony źródeł. Nie znam dobrze sytuacji na wiki i historii użytkowników, jednak na podstawie tego, co wydarzyło się od momentu faktycznego rozpoczęcia moich edycji (kiedy zacząłem dyskusję na temat pisowni czakry) mogę stwierdzić, że minitsunade lub SnT bardzo się nadają na administratorów. Czytałem, że SnT zrezygnowała z powodu GW, ale szczegółów nie znam. Ale przynajmniej można by je traktować jako pewien „autorytet” w kwestiach poprawnościowych. Odpowiadając na zarzut, że jestem „userem GothicWarriora” — w wielu sprawach nie zgadzałem (nie zgadzam) się z opinią GW, co można stwierdzić po zaciętych dyskusjach, jakie z nim prowadziłem. Choć nie pamiętam, żeby udało mi się skłonić go do przyznania mi racji, to przynajmniej czasem do „ustąpienia”, co — jak sądzę — w tym wypadku jest sporym osiągnięciem. :@minitsunade: Swoją drogą, mój nick pisze się „Havelock” (od Havelocka Vetinariego ze Świata Dysku). :Pozdrawiam, Havelock 15:23, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) 1.Przepraszam, że źle pisałam nick :) 2.Nie chodzi o to, że mam coś do Ciebie, bo jak już pisałam, uważam, że jesteś inteligentny i szanuję to, że masz swoje zdanie. Chodzi o zasady. Admin do edycji szablonów jest ok, obecna administracja nie musi tego potrafić, ale na "pełnego" admina jest trochę za wcześnie. 3. Ten "przydupas" nie było konkretnie o Tobie :) Uściślając, chodziło o wspaniałego admina, który mówił nam, że nic nie robi, ale robi dużo~ [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 17:11, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) :To ostatnie nie dotyczyło Twojej wiadomości ;) Jestem daleki od takiego rozumienia Twojej wypowiedzi. Chodziło mi o to, co jakiś czas temu napisała Zhalia63, że GW „wstawia swojego usera, bo ten mu będzie bardziej odpowiadał”. Nie mogę się nie zgodzić z opinią, że istotnie jest za wcześnie na pełnego admina. Nie powinno jednak być sytuacji, w której tylko jeden z administratorów zajmuje się banowaniem spamerskich IP i innymi sprawami zastrzeżonymi dla administracji. Dodawać kategorie do stron może właściwie każdy; admin powinien się naprawdę przykładać do tego, co robi i dobrze wypełniać obowiązki. Mam nadzieję, że sytuacja ta się poprawi. Poza tematem: Sądzę, że na stronie głównej jest drobny błąd w "Ohaio dattebayo!" Chyba powinno się to napisać "Ohayo", chyba że to było zamierzone? [[Użytkownik:Havelock|'Havelock']] ✍, 27 maja 2012, 17:25 (CEST) Próbowałeś powiedzieć GW, że zrobił błąd, prawda? Wiesz, jak to jest :) [[User:Minitsunade|'minitsunade']] [[User_talk:Minitsunade|'☆']] 17:49, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) :Muszę Cię zmartwić, ale to Ty robiłaś stronę główną, więc jedyną osobą, która zrobiła błąd jesteś Ty. Dzięki Havelock za zauważenie i poprawienie błędu.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:03, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Ale cwaniakujesz! MT skopiowała to, co jej napisałeś, więc teraz ładnie przeproś. Pani zrobiła Ci grzeczność robiąc śliczną stronę główną, której projekt jest często pożyczany, a ten jeszcze ma wąty! Zresztą, napis ten ma z pół roku, więc to też o czymś świadczy. [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 18:12, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ma 4 miesiące dokładnie, a tak poza tym to racja, teraz mi się przypomniało, że ja to tak podyktowałem. Przepraszam bardzo.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:30, maj 27, 2012 (UTC)